


Stages

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: How much sorrow can I take, blackbird on my shoulder? And what difference does it make when this love is over?---Contains spoilers.





	Stages

**Author's Note:**

> This is me processing Endgame. Depending on how you all feel about this I can expand on it.

**Denial.**

Just because he saw it happen didn't mean he believed it. Just because he saw her put Tony's old heart in the lake didn't mean it was over.

**Anger.**

He smashed the bottle to the ground and watched the shards ricochet. It was empty and he was full of rage and he wanted nothing more than to destroy the world. He wanted to watch it burn; he wanted to see it turn back to ash.

**Bargaining.**

“Please?” he begged, voice hoarse from screaming himself awake again, “Please bring him back. Please?” It wouldn't happen, he knew that. At least he could see him in his dreams.

 **Depression.** He lost weight. He lost a lot of weight, he can feel every rib, counts them. They're real. They're here. He doesn't get out of bed for a week and his curls get matted together. Aunt May begs him to eat, to drink water, to shower. She cries as she cuts the mats out of his hair. “It'll get better, baby. It will be okay.”

**Acceptance.**

It wasn't ok. He visits the lake house. He eats lunch with Pepper. He shares juice pops with Morgan. It isn't ok, but it will be fine. He will be fine. He's fine.


End file.
